To Mend a Broken Heart
by MagicxMusicxMelody
Summary: Shun was hoping to tell Alice how he felt about her when she told him she's upset over "broken hearts." But what Alice told him wasn't what he expected...until in the end when he unknowingly mended the broken heart that he tried to mend in the first place. Oneshot.


**Hi again! Here's my 2nd oneshot. Don't let the title mislead you. It has nothing with Valentine's Day but definitely has to do with hurt feelings...SLIGHTLY. I'm also going to say that the beginning is sweeter than the ending, but please tell me what you think about this one.**

* * *

Alice sighed as she stared at the pieces of broken glass on her worktable in addition to her fingers that were cut all over by the shards.

"This is going to be a _very_ messy project..."

Glued on her 20cm by 10cm by 3cm block of wood that she used for her mosaic glass sculpture project with silicone were ripped pictures of pretty jewelry from magazines and other pieces of cut glass. Three of the four edges were glued with glass tiles of jade, amethyst, and gold. The glass pieces were arranged perfectly so that one side was a reflection of the other. Except for the center, which had a magazine ripping on it that wasn't covered by glass. The outline was of a shape close enough to a heart.

Right around when Alice opened the door to go to the restroom, someone else opened the door and came in.

"Hey Alice." said Shun after accidentally giving Alice a shock. "Oh my God, what happened to your hand?!"

"Nothing. I was cutting glass with the glass cutter and pliers but failed." She took off her goggles and set them on the worktable. "What brings you here?"

"Runo told me you'd be in the sculpture class room. Why don't you sit down? I'll get the first-aid kit." Shun sent Alice back to her seat and looked through the shelves of the utilities cabinet. "How many cuts do you have?"

"Nine or ten small cuts, but Shun, you really don't have to-"

"I insist." He came back with the first-aid kit and took a seat directly across from Alice. "Let me see your hands."

"Shun, please, I don't-" Convincing Shun to not give her treatment only made her tremble more and cut herself with the glass again. "Oh God. What have I done?"

Shun grabbed Alice's hands and gently asked, "Alice, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

_She's definitely not fine, and I bet I know why. _"Is it because of a broken heart?"

Alice stared at him in confusion. "Why would you say that? I-"

"The fact that you're reacting this way in denial proves me right. Just tell me what happened."

Alice sighed. "Fine. In biology today, we were going over the circulatory system. I was asked to demonstrate blood circulation with this guy, and he knocked me over. I fell on the skeleton model and broke the heart into two pieces."

"Really?" _**This **__kind of 'broken heart?' Didn't see that coming. _"Where is it now?"

"I have with me right now." She grabbed a plastic human heart that split right down the atria from her backpack. "You think you can fix it?"

"Sure. May I use the silicone?"

"Go ahead."

A few minutes later, the heart became whole again. "Good as new." Shun declared. _But this probably isn't what's on her mind. _"Is that all?"

"Actually, I also accidentally broke my photography teacher's bead curtain. Look." From the corner behind her chair, Alice pulled out a magenta metal rod and a coil of dangling heart beads. "The strands accidentally got attached to the projector cart, and as I kept pushing the cart across, the entire curtain came off except for the metal bar. The stubs are too short to tie each strand of heart beads back through the holes on the metal bar. I don't know what to do."

"Let me see. Is there any twine in here?"

"In one of the closets. Get the appropriate width size."

In the supplies closet, Shun found a spool of purple 2 mm twine and grabbed a hot glue gun as well. As he cut and glued the new twine to the stubs of the strands of beads, Alice dried them all with a fan and tied them back on the metal bar. Soon, the bead curtain looked brand new again like the heart, which was drying on another worktable.

"So, has your day become better yet?" Shun asked out of the blue.

"Very much indeed." replied Alice cheerfully. "I was scared that I wouldn't be able to fix them myself and that I didn't have enough time. I'm glad you stopped by."

"Is that it for the broken hearts?"

"Actually, there's another one."

_This has to be it. Now's my chance..._

"Every time I try to cut a heart shape out of this treated glass, it always splits in half. I don't know how to make it stop doing that."

_Darn it. _"Well, I do know that you can't really make concave cuts. Is that your hands are so cut?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Alice, you should really take care of yourself at sometimes. You want me to show you how to cut a decent glass heart without it shattering?"

"Yes, please."

After drawing a shape of a heart on a new piece of glass with a marker, Shun scratched all the convex sides of the heart with the glass cutter. With the excess convex glass gone, now it was time to cut out the concave glass at the very top. "Alice, grab a pair of curved-jaw breaker-grozier pliers."

"Oh." With pliers in her right hand, Alice held the unfinished heart in her left hand. Then Shun taught her how to carefully pick away at the glass without the risk of a venous crack.

Finally, the glass heart was finished, and it was cut perfectly with slight rough edges. "You can fix the rough edges with a file. I'd also suggest you clean off the marker ink as well."

"Oh my God, you're my savior." Alice filed and cleaned the glass and then adhered it to her wooden block with silicone. "All done! Now I need to let it dry overnight so I can grout it tomorrow."

"That's about it, right? Because I'm pretty sure that's not the last of _all_ the broken hearts..."

Alice stopped working and looked up. "Shun, you've done enough for me already. I don't know how to pay you back."

"But I clearly saw what happened in the hallways the other day. You were really upset. I can tell that it wasn't as simple as breaking some teachers' possessions."

She put her hands on her forehead. "You saw and heard everything, didn't you?"

"I saw you walk up to Hydron, who was carrying a bouquet of roses. You talked for a while, but then he left, and you became silent. It's not like I don't know what happened."

"You know," sighed Alice. "I wouldn't have this problem with these three broken hearts if I wasn't upset over Hydron sort of breaking my heart."

"Alice, why didn't you tell me earlier? Is that why you also have these cuts on your hands? From lack of concentration?"

"That's about it."

Shun walked over to Alice and hugged her. "Relax, Alice. Now that I fixed the model heart, the heart bead curtain, and your heart-shaped piece of glass, everything's going to be fine. If you forget about Hydron, you won't have these troubles ever again."

"Well, _almost_ going to be fine. As for that last broken heart..."

Shun felt uneasy about the last one but replied Alice sincerely. "Honestly, I would help you mend that last broken heart, but I just don't know how."

Alice let go and smiled. "You already did."

"I did? How?"

Before leaving, Alice packed put her tools away and packed up her belongings. "I'm pretty sure that once it's mended, it'll never be broken again. Thank you for making my day better, Shun."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Yeah, the beginning was more progressive than the end. Shun's the one who has feelings for Alice, but I turned it around last minute. I'm trying to recreate what happened in sculpture class once (just the glass art portion; nothing about feelings) The broken hearts mentioned were:**

1) the model of a human heart (which DID happen to me a couple days earlier in Biology),

2) the heart bead curtain (just a decorative item; the beads themselves weren't broken, so that was a bad example),

3) the piece of glass (I took sculpture before, and that happened to me as well).

4) and last but not least, Alice finding out (off-screen) that Hydron likes someone else (beats me).

**That's all for this oneshot. Maybe there's not enough romance, but I'm working hard on it, even though it's all implied. Read and review please!**


End file.
